Born To Fly
by HardyzAngel
Summary: *This is my first story ,so please don't hurt me* Matt Hardy drives by a diner one night, there he meets a girl with a friend who had a dark secret haunting her past, when their relationship builds, Matt and his brother Jeff have to face this secret, will


  
  
Born To Fly  
  
  
It's raining really hard, Matt Hardy said to himself, he flicked his windshield whipers on high, but it didnt help, "Where am I?!" he asked himself out loud, great, it was dark, raining, he couldnt see his hand in front of him, and now he was lost! "Ah-ha!" he said as he spotted the lights of a diner up ahead, should i stop? he pondered, somthing told him not to, but before he could protest his own thoughts, he pulled into the parking lot, it was pretty much empty, so he got a parking space up front, and walked in..  
  
Quinton's P.O.V.  
The guy that walked in the door startled her, not because he had just walked in from one of the worst rain storms she had ever seen, but because he looked so framiler, with his raven black hair and those velvet chocolate eyes that melted her heart the instant she saw them, "Hello" she said, just like she would to any other customer, but she knew that he wasn't any ordanary customer, where do I know him from?! she asked herself, racking her brain for clues  
  
Matt's P.O.V.  
The girl standing behind the counter had almost caramel blonde hair, and the most sparking green eyes he had ever seen, "Hi," he replied, leaning over the counter, he looked around to make sure no one else was there, nope, they were alone, "Well, see, I'm kinda lost, this may sound really stupid cause i grew up around here, but could you point me in the direction of Cameron?" he said slowly, she obviously hadn't recogised him, that made him feel better, he was a pro-wrestler asking for directions, the most un-manly thing someone could do..  
  
Quinton's P.O.V.  
His voice is so sexy, "Uh...Cameron is about 10 miles that way" she said pointing, "actually i'm heading that way myself" oh gosh...that was so corny! she thought to herself, "thanks" he replied, and turned towards the door, suddenly, she remembered, it was the way he walked, "Wait..what's your name?"  
  
Matt's P.O.V.  
Great...Matt thought, she wants to know who I am, he turned to face her, "Matt, Matt Hardy"  
  
"Yea...i know you!" Quinton repeated, "You're a wrestler! With osme other guy, who has strange hair", Matt laughed, "That's my brother, Jeff" he said, "Yea, Michelle tells me all about you two, I think she's obsessed" Quinton laughed, "but I still love her", Quinton picked up her things and got ready to leave, Matt wanted a few more minutes with this girl, "You want a ride to your car? It's still raining pretty hard" Matt offered, "Well, ok, I guess" Quinton replied, "Hey, I never got your name" Matt said as they walked out, "Quinton", she replied as they walked outside, "So, where's your car?" he asked, "Waay over there!" she said, pointing to a little VW beetle in the very back of the lot, Matt drove her over there and Quinton got out, "thanks for the ride" she said, "dont mention it" Matt said, but he sat there while she got in her car, turned the key, nothing happened, "oh no! My battery's dead!" she shouted,"Matt, can i borrow your cell phone?" she asked through Matt's open window, "No, i'll give you a ride into town" Matt insisted, "Are you sure, i dont wanna burden you" Quinton protested, "You'll ride with me, ok" Matt insisted again, so Quinton got in the car and they headed towards Cameron, "So, what's this Michelle girl doing tonight?" Matt asked with a sly smile, "Nothing i assume, why? what are you thinking?" Quinton asked, smiling at the look on Matt's face, "Think she'd appriciate a visit from Matt and Jeff Hardy?" he asked, cutting his eyes at Quinton, "I think so" Quinton told him, returning the smile, "Then here's the plan..." Matt said, motioning for Quinton to lean over to him..  
  
  
"OK, you guys hide over there" Quinton ordered Matt and Jeff, pointing to the fire stairs, they were in Michelle's apartment complex, right outside her door, the boys were hidden where they could hear every word that would be exchanged between the two girls, Quinton knocked on the door, Michelle opened it a few seconds later, "Quinton?" Michelle was obviously suprised to see her there, "Yea, Guess who was at the diner today?" Quinton asked, a smile forming on her face, "Who who who?!" Michelle demanded, "Ooh...what's his name....gosh..i cant remember it, can i see the picture?" Quinton said, trying really hard not to cut her eyes to where the boys were hiding, Michelle kinda laughed and dug deep into her back pocket and finally pulled out a picture, Quinton unfolded it and looke at it, "Him...the dark haired one" Quinton said, pointing to Matt in the picture, "Then you 'saw' Matt Hardy..now..what did you really come here for?" she said, irritated, "No, i really saw him!" Quinton protested, "See?!" she said waving her hand and motioning for the boys to come out of hiding, "oh...my....gosh..." Michelle said, stunned, "I guess you were telling the truth!" "Yea, and they were wondering if you wanted to join us in a movie tonight at their place.." Quinton said, trying not to laugh at the totally suprised look on Michelle face, "sure...lemme get my coat!" Michelle said slowly, not taking her eyes off of Matt and Jeff. When they got to their house, they had a really fun night of laughing and playing funny games, and somtimes just talking, it all would come with a price though...that price they wouldnt find out till much, much, later  
  
*2 months later*  
Quinton sat in Spanish class on the last day of school, EVER, she thought about the events of the past few months,  
*Flashback*  
*6 weeks ago*  
Quinton, Matt, Jeff and Michelle walked down the beach, the sun had just set over the horizen and the way the moonlight flickered off the ocean was so relaxing, Matt and Quinton walked slightly ahead, talking softly, Quinton was dragging her feet through the water, making a gentle splashing noise as they walked, Michelle and Jeff walked behind them, shoving each other into the water and picking up shells, as they went under a peir Michelle saw Matt and Quinton turn and face each other, Jeff ran up behind her and asked loudly "What are you doing?", she quickly shhhshed Jeff and pointed to where Quinton and Matt had just kissed, "Awwwww" Jeff cried sarcasticly, "You idiot" Michelle said and pushed Jeff into the water, which soon had Matt and Quinton looking over, "Oh I'm sorry Jeff" Michelle apolagised and reached her hand down to help Jeff up, insted of standing up, he pulled her down into the water with him, both were a soggy, giggling mass in the shallow water when everything suddenly stopped, and it hit Michelle straight between the eyes, she was in love with Jeff, with Jeff's brother and her best friend now a couple, it shouldn't be that hard  
*3 weeks later*  
Matt and Quinton were at a movie, and had left Michelle and Jeff at their separate houses, Michelle was intently watching Smackdown when the phone rang, mumbling a curse under her breath she got up and answered the phone, still watching the TV, "Hello" she said absentmindedly, "Hey Mish" it was Jeff, "Jeff, are you seeing this?" she asked, refering to what was happening, "Yea I was there, remember?" he teased, "Yea, I know, you wanna come over and watch it with me? I mean, no sense in us both being lonley when the other is too" she said, "Yea, ok, gimme 5 and i'll be there" Jeff replied, they exchanged bye's and hung up, Michelle plopped back down on the couch and waited for Jeff to arrive, a few minutes later, as promised, Jeff pulled in and bounded in, "What did I miss?" he asked, obviously out of breath, "Um, nothing exciting" Michelle replied as Jeff bounced onto the couch beside her, "Popcorn?" she asked during a commercial, getting up and walking into the kitchen, "Sure" Jeff replied, he followed her into the kitchen, he paused at the door and watched her as she pushed the buttons on the microwave, she turned suddenly to see Jeff staring at her, she smiled sweetly and walked over to him, he blocked the door, "Jeff, move" she said with a smile, "Only if you say please" he laughed, "Nope" Michelle said, then backed up and speared him, he fell at the force of her blow, but so did she, right ontop of him, suprisingly, neither made any move to get off, both laughed nervously, then Jeff leaned up and kissed her nose gentely, then they both seemed to meet in the middle, with a passionate kiss, and Jeff reached up to brush a lock of Michelle's blonde hair out of the way, just as Matt and Quinton walked in the door, arm in arm, chattering, they stopped dead in their tracks, "Jeff!" Matt yelled, "If you guys are gonna get it on, that's not my buisness, but please, NOT in the living room!" Quinton said, Michelle and Jeff burst out laughing, Michelle rolled off of Jeff and stood up, "I'm just gonna forget we ever saw that" Matt said sarcasticly, Jeff stood up and put his arm around Michelle and smiled, now it was official, they were a couple  
*End Flashback*  
The bell rang ,breaking Quinton from her day dream, and signaling the end of the day, Quinton grabbed her books and took off out the door, only to run straight in to Chris, her best guy friend, that sat next to her in Spanish, "whoa, what's the rush?!" he said, picking up her dropped books, "Just really excited, that's all!" she replied happily, "Wacha gonna do this summer?" he asked, the question she had been waiting for, "I'm going on tour with the WWF" she replied, "oh yea right, with these bony arms?" he said, pinching her arm,"ouch!" she squeeled, they were approaching the front door now, that was already crowded with people, "i dont wrestle! it's my boyfriend!" she said, laughing, "ooh...our little girl is growing up now isnt she? he doesnt have bony arms...does he?" he joked, pinching her arm again, "Ouch! quit it...NOW!" Quinton said, "ooh..wacha gonna do, sic your boyfriend on me?" he monked, just then she spotted Matt jogging towards her, with Jeff close behind, "Hey! Matt! over here!" she yelled and waved, then smirked at Chris, "Hey babs," he said, kissing her cheek, "and who's this?" he asked, looking Chris up and down, "he's my friend.." she said, "Chris, meet Matt and Jeff, Matt and Jeff, meet Chris" Chris had a look of fear on his face, "Dont worry, they dont bite, much," Quinton said, trying to ease Chris a little, "Grrr...." Jeff growled, he was more protective of her than Matt was at times, just then Michelle appeared behind Jeff, "Down boy" she said, letting out a little laugh, she gave Jeff a kiss on the cheek, "oh...hi chris!" Michelle said, just noticing him standing there, "did you provoke these boys? i wouldnt...they might try to kill you!" she ment it as a joke, but Chris didnt see it, "i'd better be going!" he said quickly and walked off, "I guess we scared him off" Michelle said, watching as he quickly jogged off in the opposite direction, "Let's go babe.." Matt said, taking Quinton's hand and leading her towards the car, "Did you take care of the little apartment thing, hun?" Jeff asked Michelle, "Yea, I turn in the key Saturday morning, but i can stay till then" she replied, stepping into the backseat of Matt's red corvette, "And I'll be staying with her, cause i've already turned my key in" Quinton said, just catching the end of the conversation, "Cool!" Matt said as they drove off in the direction of Michelle's apartment, they were going to spend the day together, '"tieing up loose ends" as they had said, "Gosh..I cant wait for you to meet everyone!" Jeff said to both of the girls, they were pobably more excited than the girls were about going on the road, finally they pulled into the parking lot and got out, "Home sweet home" Michelle said sarcasticly, putting her stuff down on the couch, "ah, no messages" Quinton observed, as if on cue, the phone rang, Quinton gave Michelle a funny look, and she cautiously walked over and picked up the phone, "Hello?" she said into the reciever, "Hello dollface" the voice on the other end said, the voice that had changed Michelle's life, the voice that struck fear in her heart. Matt, Jeff, and Quinton watched as Michelle's normally rosy face drained to a pale white, they saw the look of total fear on her face and the tears collecting in her eyes, Quinton dove for the Caller ID, took one look, and her face drained to a color as pale, if not paler, than Michelle's, Matt and Jeff watched as Quinton begged Michelle to give her the phone, but she wouldn't, then, the look of fear on Michelle's face turned to a look of anger, "Go to hell" she said slowly, then in one quick motion slammed the phone down, ripped it out of the wall, and threw it across the room. Then ran into her room crying, "What was that about?" Jeff asked, really concerned, "I think we need to tell you somthing.." Quinton said slowly, motioning for the boys to come with her, "Michelle, i know this is hard, but they really need to know..open the door..please?" Quinton coaxed, they heard a sniffle on the other side of the door, then it opened, "Come on.." Michelle said slowly, then moved to the side, Quinton, Matt, and Jeff walked in, "So, what's wrong?" Matt asked, "This all started a few years ago, his name was Jack, he was abusive, really abusive," Michelle started, "Quinton was the only other one who knew about it.." Quinton continued, "Then one night he tried to kill her, he stabbed her in 5 different places, once in the back," MIchelle lifted her shirt up a little to reveal a large scar, "once on the arm" she held out her arm to show a long scar that curled around her arm a little, "once in the shoulder," she moved her tank-top strap to reveal a scar that looked like it would have been a really deep wound, "and once on the back on the neck" she raised her hair to show a really long scar that started at her hair and ended at her shoulder blade, "Then we moved, we didnt tell anyone except our faimly he wanted to get us both, but they locked him up, he served his time and got out, now he's found us again" Quinton said, hanging her head, "Oh my gosh..." Jeff said, astonished at what he was hearing, "Don't worry, we'll protect you...nothing will happen," Matt reasured them, but Michelle couldn't shake those awful feelings, she closed her eyes, and memories from that night flooded back to her, all the blood, too much to be her own, but it was, the pain, she had almost taken Quinton down with her, Quinton had gotten involved, and had almost gotten hurt, now Matt and Jeff were getting involved, all she could do was hope that they wouldnt get hurt too..  
  
Michelle was laying on her bed, when the door opened, she jolted around to see Jeff walk in her room, he sat down on the bed beside her, "You ok?" Jeff asked he was obviously concerned, "Yea, i guess.." she replied, rolling over to face him, "Are you scared?" Jeff asked, it was a serious question, he felt just as scared as she did, Michelle looked him in the eye and smiled, "Fear is only a four letter word, right?" Jeff exhaled deeply, "Yea, i guess so.." then gave her a soft kiss on the forehead, then he lay down next to her, just to keep her company, he had been really scared before, he knew how she felt, he silently promised that he would never leave her side untill they got this thing figured out..  
  
*About 4 hours later*  
Michelle sat up slowly and looked at her clock, after midnight, she looked over at Jeff who was sleeping beside her, a little lock of what looked like green hair had fallen into his face, normally she would have moved it, but he looked so sweet there, she smiled to herself, then looked over him, Quinton lay on the floor at the foot of the bed, curled up in her blanket, she looked sort of like a catipiller in its cacoon, and by the door, blocking the only entrance or exit, was Matt, he slept a little like she did, in a half-fetal position, she really cared about him, he was like the big brother she never had, she yawned and layed back down to sleep for a few more hours.  
  
*2 days later*  
"Do you want anything to eat before we leave?" Matt asked Michelle, "Nah...i'm fine" they were on their way out the door, and into "Got everything?" Jef asked, running from the back of the house, "Yep, i think so"Michelle replied, heaving a big bag towards Matt, he caught it and groaned, "What's in this thing?" he asked, trying to catch his breath, "It's most everything I own," she joked as Matt sat the bag down, "At least it's only one bag!" Jeff said in her defense, It's a beautiful morning, Michelle thought, hugging her arms as she breathed in the humid June air, she did this often, just thought about things, little did she know that Quinton was watching her from the door. She had noticed that Michelle seemed to spend more time "thinking about things" since the accident, Quinton sighed deeply, she was just begining to trust people again, then he came back, such a shame, such a shame....Quinton's thoughts were broken by Matt, who walked up behind her and put his hand on her shoulder, "You're worried about her too, aren't you?" he said quietly, Quinton just nodded, "We all are." Matt said, before walking back into the apartment, "MIchelle!" Quinton finally called "Let's go, we're leaving in 20!", she spun around and ran in the door, stopping in her room to change, "I'm gonna be so glad to leave this life behind me and start a new one with you guys." Quinton said, sitting down in the kitchen, "I can't wait till you meet everyone!" Jeff reminded Quinton, "Yea, that too!" at least Jeff could make everyone laugh in a time when there was really nothing to laugh about. Finally Michelle emerged from her room in a royal blue tank-top that perfectly showed off her platinum blonde hair, Quinton was wearing an emrerald green baby tee, that perfectly countered her caramel hair, "Let's go!" Michelle said, monking Jeff's tone, all 4 walked out to the car, this would be the beginging of a new life, with new troubles, and new tests that would try their relationships beyond anything they could ever imagine...  
  
*5 hours later*  
Brittany was asleep on the plane beside Jeff, across the isle Matt and Quinton were talking about somthing, every now and then they would glance at Jeff, who had his headphones on and was almost asleep himself, it wouldn't be long now, then they would land in Texas, that was a long way away from Cameron, North Carolina, and Nashville, Tennessee, where all their troubles had started, maybe now they would be safe, Quinton thought to herself, maybe now Michelle would fly again, as Matt said, "She's so fragile, like a butterfly that can't fly, because somthing keeps grabbing it out of mid air, but not anymore, because they would protect her forever", Matt always thought of things like that, oh well, Quinton was really tired, and she desided that she could sleep for the last few hours on the plane, so she layed her head over on Matt, and drifted off to sleep..  
  
*A few hours later*  
"Here we are!" Matt said, motioning towards the hotel room and opening the door, "Here's the key.." he said, dropping the key into Quinton's hand, she walked into the room, followed closly by Michelle, "Wow!" Michelle exclaimed, jumping on the bed, then jumping off and running into the bathroom, "Look at this!" she yelled to Quinton, turning on a little heater that was sitting in the floor, "This is so cool!!" she yelled, Quinton was opening the door that joined Matt and Jeff's room to their room, "So's this!" Quinton said loudly, "Yea!" Michelle said, jumping and landing on the bed, suddenly the ajoining door opened and in walked Jeff, "Eeek!" Brittany shouted as Matt followed Jeff into the room, "Ok girls..settle down, we're going to the gym downstairs, anyone wanna come?" Jeff said, looking at them, "I'll go!" Quinton quickly replied, "I think I'll just stay here" Michelle said, everyone treated her like such a baby, she loved being alone, but that was hard with them around, "ok..but if you need anything I'll have my cell phone" Jeff said as they walked out the door, "Ok.." Michelle said, as they left, and then clicked on the TV, "Hmmm.." she said out loud as she flipped through the channels, "what to watch what to watch..." finally somthing caught her eye, some wrestling show, ah..yes..Sunday Night Heat, it was Sunday night alright, she decided to watch it untill sothing better came on, she was just getting into it, when the phone rang, assuming it was Jeff checking up on her she picked it up, "Hello?" she asked, whoever was on the other end was just breathing into the reciever, it sent chills up her spine for some unknown reason, "Hello dollface, I see you're alone...maybe I could come and keep you some company, that sounds good, doesnt it...i'm watching you dollface!" Michelle tried to scream but nothing came out, she slammed the phone down and picked it back up and dialed Jef's cell phone number, Jeff answered after the third ring, Michelle started to speak, but her voice caught in her throat, all she could say was, "Jeff....hurry" and her voice was so weak she wasnt even sure he heard her, but she guessed he did, because the first thing he said was "Michelle, what's wrong?!" then she heard Matt demanding the phone in the bakground, "Hurry.." was still all that Michelle could make come out of her mouth, she heard Jeff say somthing to Matt, then he said "We'll be right there" and cut the phone off, Michelle heard somthing outside the door, "Open up, dollface!" the voice outside said, she knew who it was, it was Jack, then he started to pick the lock, suddenly, the door swung wide open and in walked the person that had almost taken her life from her, Michelle noticed somthing glit as he removed it from behind his back, Michelle's heart almost stopped when she realized that it was the long blade of a knife, she backed up into a corner, and he kept coming at her with the knife, she was completely in the corner now, no where to go, all Michelle could do was close her eyes and wait for the pain to shoot through her body, she waited....5 second passed...nothing happened, she heard a loud grunt and a scream, Matt, Jeff, and Quinton, she had forgotten about them, she opened her eyes, Matt and Jeff were trying to fight the knife away from Jack, Quinton had somehow managed to get Jeff's cell phone and was obviously calling 911..suddenly, Jeff screamed out in pain, Michelle looked over to them, the only thing she needed to see was the blood..then she blacked out..  
  
*1 hour later*  
Michelle sat up slowly and looked around, for a split second she wondered where she was...but then she remembered what had happened, a lump caught in her throat, she looked around the strange hospital room, her vision was still blurred from just waking up, but she heard a voice, "Butterfly?" it whispered, it was the soft southern voice of a concerned Jeff.. She sighed deeply and rolled over to see Jeff standing there, a bandage around his arm, Michelle was about to do somthing that was gonna be really hard, the only thing that helped her was the fact that when she was around, Jeff was in danger, and that was enough to make her muster up everything in her to protcect him,  
It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to do,  
To look you in the eye,  
And tell you I don't love you,  
  
She took a deep breath, looked Jeff straight in the eye, and began to speak, "Jeff, we can't go on like this, we have to break up." the suprised look on Jeff's face quickly turned to a look that wanted answers..  
  
It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to lie,  
To show no emotion,  
When you start to cry,  
  
Michelle looked at Jeff with a straight face, with no hint of the pain that was going on inside of her, she closed her eyes and forced back the tears that to overflow the rim of her eyes at any second, she had to do this, it was the only way, think of Jeff and what might happen if they weren't so lucky next time, and Matt or Jeff got seriously hurt, she just couldn't deal with that, not now  
  
It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to do,  
To turn around and walk away,  
Pretending I don't love you,  
  
Michelle knew that it was a lie, it was all a lie, but she couldn't keep Jeff in the danger that he was in when he was around her, Jeff got up and walked out of the room, at the door, he met Matt and Quinton, "Where are you going?" Matt asked him, "I don't know.." Jeff said, and began to walk down the hall, Matt could see it in Jeff's eyes, somthing was terribly wrong, "What's wrong?" he called after Jeff, searching his deep green eyes for answers, "Michelle broke up with me.." he said, a confused look plastered across his face, then turned to head down the hall, "Wait!" Quinton called to him, "You stay out here, I'll go talk to her, there has to be some explaination.." Quinton said slowly as she walked in the door of the hospital room, "Michelle?" Quinton said, walking over to where she was laying, "What?" Michelle asked, after a long pause,still facing the opposite direction, her voice was tiny and high, like she had been crying, when she rolled over, Quinton saw the tear stains on her face, "Why did you do it?" Quinton asked, looking deep into Michelle's royal blue eyes, "I can't keep him or Matt in the danger that they are in whenever I'm around, Jeff could have really gotten hurt back there, I dont want to lose either of them.." she sobbed, then looked at Quinton, "I thought you were smarter than that Michelle, you let that psyco scare you, and now, you have protection, you have love, and you have a happy life, and you're just gonna throw that all away!?" Quinton sounded angry, and she didn't wait for an answer, "No! You aren't going to throw it away cause I won't let you! I know you still love him, so don't do this...please.." Quinton's voice got softer near the end and she flashed Michelle a careing smile, "He's mad at me now, he won't talk to me, and with good reason" Michelle said, she did love Jeff, but he would never forgive her now, "He's more hurt than angry, he's still willing to forgive you" Quinton walked out and sent Jeff in without another word, "I'm sorry Jeff, I was being afraid for you and Matt, I didn't want to see you guys get hurt, but now I see, and if your willing to forgive me..." Michelle said slowly, "I forgive you, I love you so much." he said, then he smiled, Michelle smiled too, Matt and Quinton stood at the door and watched, "Let's get out of here.." Matt said, turning to pick up their things, Michelle felt warm inside, but that fear still lingered deep inside of her, she assumed it would always be there, only very well hidden, but was there really anything to fear anymore? Jack was locked up and wasn't getting out anytime soon, Jeff would protect her to the end, and soon, as Matt would say..she would fly again...  
  
Epilouge-2 weeks later  
Jeff and Michelle sat on the beach as the sun slowly disappeared behind the waters of the Atalntic, drawing in the sand with their fingers, then watching as it was washed away by the tide, "You know Jeff, if it wasn't for you, I'd probably still be in Cameron hiding from the past" Michelle said and sighed, "Thanks for everything, Matt too, even though he is pretty annoying" she said with a slight laugh, "I love you" she finished, "I love you too" Jeff replied, Michelle looked up and caught his gaze, she absentmindedly threw a shell across the water, Jeff reached out and gently touched her arm, "Hey, are you ok?" he asked, "Better than ever, and I'm not just saying that" she said with a light laugh, Jeff suddenly leaned in and pressed his forehead against hers, and gently kissed her nose, "Let's go before Matt and Quinton lock us out" Jeff said, standing up and reaching his hand down to help her up, they walked back towards the hotel hand in hand, never noticing that Matt was standing on the balcony outside the room, watching every move Jeff and Michelle made, Quinton came up behind him with her glass of wine and looked at them as they made their way through the sand, laughing and shuffling the sand as they went, "She's better, isn't she?" Quinton said, Matt spun around, startled by her voice, he turned back around and Quinton stood beside him, "All in good time, baby, all in good time, it may take a while, but it'll all get better" Matt said, placing an arm around Quinton's waist, she took a sip of her wine, "I know," she started, "because she was born to fly" she finished, Matt turned to her and smiled, then kissed her, "Yea, she was born to fly"  
The End  



End file.
